In the Meantime
by amethyst95
Summary: In which Obito seduces Naruto into helping him retrieve a forbidden scroll with a jutsu that will contain Black Zetsu's darkness ,and stop his abusive behavior so that Zetsu and Obito can share the love and passion that they once had for one another [ZetsObi] smut fic
1. In the Meantime

**In The Meantime . . .**

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

The tittle of this fic is based of the song by Tinashe "In The Meantime" .And in the meant time Naruto n' Tobi are sleeping together . This will eventually turn to Zetsu xTobi but like I said "In The Meantime ", THIS . I wanted something hot ,n' sexy . . . I wanted to write some nasty shit . And that's what this is It's mostly erotica ,but there is romance feels in it because I am a fan of drama too .So everybody enjoy,this is my first fic . Read and review ,please :)

* * *

"Harder . . . make me cum" Obito breathed heavily as Naruto wrapped his arms around Obito's lower back and quickly thrust his hips upward constantly hitting his prostate . Naruto slowed down as he began to lose his breath all while feeling the muscles in his thighs tighten up . Obito decided to take control as he felt Naruto slowing down .

Naruto was so tired that he practically laid there still on his back as he released his grip on Obito letting his arms fall to the bed . Obito was desperate for release, he began riding Naruto harder and harder one hand gripping the headboard for support and the other mercilessly stroking his throbbing cock . Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm .

"Damn it Obito . . . That feels amazing" ,Naruto moaned as he felt his stomach tightening up ready for release . Just then Obito moaned loudly as he shot his warm sauce all over Naruto's abs . He brought his hands to Naruto's chest as he began slowly riding him making sure Naruto got his . He wasn't selfish in bed . I didn't turn him on if his lovers didn't get off .

"Obito I'm gonna . . ."Naruto moaned weakly . Obito taking this as an invitation to go harder and began doing so causing Naruto's eyes to roll back . Obito chuckled as he looked down noticing Naruto's facial expression and began rocking back and forth, harder and faster on his cock .

"Shit Obito!" Naruto bit his lip while gripping Obito's ass tightly .

"I'm gonna cum …" Naruto moaned his eyes half opened looking at Obito .

"Yeah? Then cum inside me" Obito said looking straight into Naruto's eyes making him feel as if Obito was stealing his soul .

"Obito . . . Obito . . . Obi . . . Fuck Obi . . . Obito!" Naruto ground out as he released himself inside of Obito gripping his ass so hard he left reddened marks behind when he removed his hands . Obito rolled off of Naruto and they laid there sweaty enjoying the afterglow . Naruto dared not to say anything to the other as Obito told him no pillow talk was allowed .

After a few minutes Obito got up and took a shower and got dress leaving without a word not even a goodnight kiss . Naruto sighed lying in his bed wondering when their next encounter would be .


	2. Morning Wood

****Author**** **'** ** **s Note**** : I do NOT condone abuse ,domestic or otherwise .This is a slightly humorous and exaggerated take for fictional purposes .If you are being abused or know someone who is being abused,please reach out for help .

This chapter also contains smut and harsh language .

* * *

Zetsu has been waiting for Obito for god knows how long but he was used to it .

When Obito finally came back Zetsu was excited as he always is every time he sees Obito .But something was wrong .

He could smell someone else on him . Another man .

Zetsu tried to ignore it as he watched Obito climb in through the window, tried to ignore scent of someone else on his lover .

Immediately Zetsu was upon him . . . touching him, feeling him, groping him and finally kissing him . Obito parted his lips and allowed Zetsu's tongue to enter his mouth tasting him .

After a few minutes their passionate make out session came to an end and Zetsu wanted more .

"I want you" Zetsu said .

"How do you want me?" Obito asked .

"On your fucking knees I want all throat" Zetsu's dark side, black Zetsu demanded and began shoving Obito down on his knees .Obito did not resist .

"Oh so that's what you want, huh? You want your cock in my mouth? You wanna fuck my throat? Alright you pervert I'll give you what you want" Obito smirked .

Obito was on his knees now and rubbing himself through his pants . The thought of sucking off Zetsu already had him hard . Next he went for Zetsu's pants, pulled them down and pulled his completely hard cock out . He began slowly stroking it and admiring it . Obito licked his lips and said "You know I love your cock . . . it's so nice and long and thick ."

"I don't care how you feel about it . All I want is this dick in your throat now ." Black Zetsu said gripping Obito's hair . Zetsu shoved his dick awkwardly into Obito's face not caring rather or not he was prepared . He then shoved the head into his mouth and Obito frowned at the taste . Zetsu winced and black Zetsu said "No fucking teeth"

Obito adjusted his mouth and allowed Zetsu to go in as far as he could .

"Yeah that's right bitch take all this dick in your fucking throat you whore . . . yeah that's it" black Zetsu said . Zetsu moaned and started fucking Obito's mouth . Obito was having trouble breathing but he endured it .

Obito wanted to stop . He shoved his hands against Zetsu's thighs in an attempt to make Zetsu stop but Zetsu wouldn't let up . Obito felt himself starting to gag and choke and black Zetsu merely laughed at him .

Zetsu finally pulled out allowing Obito to breathe . He wheezed and coughed with tears in his eyes . Black Zetsu laughed at Obito again and said "What's the matter? It's only a dick ."

"Fuck you Zetsu" Obito snapped .

"That's exactly what I'm going to do . Get on the bed" Zetsu commanded .

"Make me" Obito said and Zetsu sighed .

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Zetsu asked, gently caressing Obito's face .

"Because it amuses me" Obito said with a chuckle .

Suddenly Zetsu slapped the bullshit out of Obito .

"Get on that goddamn bed right now . Get naked . . . I want you on all fours" said coldly .

"Well you're no fun" Obito said stripping down .

"Don't fuck with me!" black Zetsu snapped startling Obito for a moment .

"Well someone's having a bad day" ,Obito mumbled .

"What did you say?" Zetsu asked .

"Nothing I just want to know why you're being so aggressive" Obito said and flopped on the bed .

"I think you know exactly why Obito" Zetsu said calmly .

"No I don't, but ok" Obito sighed and reached on the to grab the lubricant .

Suddenly Zetsu launched himself at Obito and pinned him to the bed .

"You know what the fuck you did!" Black Zetsu growled at him . Obito had a look of shock .

"I don't . . ." Obito started but was cut off .

"Shut up bitch" black Zetsu said and snatched the lube from him .

"Turn the fuck around or I'll make you" black Zetsu warned . Obito's heart was pounding in his chest and his cock was starting to go soft .

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Obi" Zetsu said lovingly releasing his wrists .

Obito glared and rolled over on his stomach . He got on all fours just as Zetsu told him . Zetsu came up behind him, grabbing his waist and gently caressing his hips .

"Why do you have to do this to me Obito?" Zetsu asked .

Obito said nothing .

Zetsu opened the lube and put the barest minimum on his fingers . He shoved them inside of Obito with no remorse .

"Ahh" Obito squirmed and Zetsu smacked Obito's ass watching it shake .

"Payback motherfucker" black Zetsu said laughing sadistically .

He put a small amount of lube on his dick and worked himself inside of Obito .

Obito bit his lip and gripped the sheets as he took all that big dick .

"Yeah you like that shit don't you you fucking slut" black Zetsu said .

Obito just moaned, adjusting as Zetsu was buried deep inside of him .

"Yes god . . . fuck me already" Obito moaned .

Zetsu grinned and began sliding out as far as he could before thrusting back in . Obito moaned and Zetsu did it again and again picking up the pace fucking him harder and faster with each thrust .

Obito arched his back spreading his thighs so that Zetsu could get as deep as possible . He buried his face into the pillow moaning louder as Zetsu pounded him hard and fast .

"Ahh yes please . . ." Obito said incoherently . Nothing else existed to Obito, nothing but this . . . Zetsu inside of him, Zetsu fucking him, Zetsu taking him . Obito slid a had down and jerked cock as Zetsu was fucking him .

Suddenly Zetsu snatched Obito's hand away .

Zetsu abruptly stopped his thrusts and said "You don't get to cum unless I want you to cum . . . I want you to cum from this dick and nothing else ." He pulled back and slammed into him a single time making Obito gasp .

"Is that understood?" Zetsu asked .

"Yes" Obito moaned .

"Yes what?" black Zetsu asked .

Obito had a slight look of annoyance .

"Yes . . . daddy" Obito said reluctantly .

Zetsu pulled out and thrust right back in holding Obito tightly against him .

"Say it again" black Zetsu ordered him yanking him by his hair .

"Yes daddy",Obito said .

"Good bitch" black Zetsu said grinning while white Zetsu had a look of pure pleasure on his face .

Zetsu eagerly started fucking Obito again, bringing them both closer to ecstasy . It was starting to be too much for Obito and Zetsu as well . Zetsu sped up and started pounding Obito wildly, shaking the bed causing Obito to fall forward . Zetsu gripped Obito's ass squeezing it and moved his hands up to his waist .

Obito was starting to lose himself now .

"Z . . . Zetsu I'm gonna" Obito moaned out loud .

"Yeah that's it cum off this dick you dirty slut nasty bitch!" Black Zetsu groaned .

Obito came hard, and for a moment he was lost in pure bliss as his muscles tensed . Zetsu came soon after .

Zetsu collapsed on top of Obito holding him in a loving embrace, their bodies slick with sweat . A moment later, Zetsu pulled out and rolled off of Obito to the other side of the bed .

Minutes later Obito said softly "I love you ."

"Then why'd you hurt me?" ,Zetsu asked .

And Obito wanted to cry .

* * *

It was the next morning when it happened, the fight .

Obito was prepping breakfast,specifically he was cutting potatoes with a carton of eggs sitting beside him .

And Zetsu came into the kitchen .

"You cooking my breakfast bitch?" Black Zetsu asked .

"Yes I'm cooking you some breakfast" Obito said . He had a scowl on his face, but Zetsu could not see it because Obito's back was facing Zetsu .

Zetsu came into the kitchen sniffing the air . He smelt delicious food, a small hint of his scent on Obito despite them having washed .

And he still smelt that man .

It was a small nearly untraceable thing, but he knew . He knew about that man .

Zetsu had let it ride once before . He had thought that it was a one time thing and never again . But apparently it wasn't . Zetsu, white Zetsu knew he should talk about it and find out why .

But black Zetsu was feeling petty . . . real petty .

Now in the kitchen, Zetsu eyed the knives . He picked up one of the bigger knives, admiring how sharp it was . And what he would do with that knife . He picked up the knife . . .

"Something smells good in here . Real good" black Zetsu said approaching Obito from behind with the knife . Obito though not looking was aware of this .

"I'm glad you like it" Obito said, his heart beating rapidly, a small trace of fear starting to set in .

"You know what I really like?" Black Zetsu said .

"I like when my bitches don't lie to me" he added .

"I don't know what you're talking about" Obito said calmly while cutting some potatoes .

Zetsu stepped closer and closer with the knife still in hand .

"Bitch you fucking know!" Black Zetsu snapped . Zetsu stabbed the knife into the cutting board . Obito barely had time to move his hand and ended up with a cut on it .

"What the fuck Zetsu!" Obito snapped clutching his hand and trying to hide his fear .

"Yeah, you know what the fuck you did you fucking hoe!I smell that nine tailed dick all in you!" Black Zetsu yelled .

Slowly the black void darkness that was black Zetsu was creeping over to the white . It covered his mouth, his face leaving one eye that was still white Zetsu's, as the black took over his body .

"Let him go!" Obito demanded .

"You shut the fuck up bitch! I do what I want" ,the now corrupted Zetsu growled .

Obito took the knife out of the cutting board and pointed it at Zetsu .

"Zetsu . . . I know you're still in there . . . You have to fight this",Obito said .

"There's nothing to fight . I like it this way . . . I'm in control now" Zetsu said, his mouth unnaturally wide as he spoke .

Immediately after ,Zetsu slapped Obito to the floor,catching him by surprise .

'Damnit! I really have to get that jutsu now . I need to fix this .' Obito thought .

"Zetsu !",Obito called out .

"Shut up !You haven't been a good boy Tobi . . . Tobi's been bad!" Zetsu screeched .Obito saw the hand signs for the wood release technique and prepared to defend himself before Zetsu lunged at Obito, his body deformed green vines and branches and the venus fly trap . The branches attacked Obito ripping his clothes from his body and cutting his skin .

Obito defended himself the best he could with the knife, before throwing it at one of Zetsu's branches . Zetsu screamed in agony and slammed Obito into the stove, spilling some of the hot water . Obito grabbed the pot of boiling water, ignoring the pain in his hands . He slammed the entire pot of water on Zetsu, spilling boiling hot water all over him . Zetsu screamed, and shrunk into himself and curled up into a Venus flytrap in pain .

"I'll kill, I'll fucking kill you!" Zetsu yelled .

He lunged for Obito again, but this time Obito was ready . He hurled a few senbon needles at Zetsu to distract him but it didn't work kept Zetsu kept coming .It was when he was ready to grab his prey,Obito spoke out .

"Stop!I love you,Zetsu .Why are you doing this?",Obito said called and Zetsu stopped .Black peeled from his face ,revealing White Zetsu beneath .

"Then why did you hurt me ? ",Zetsu asked .

"I have to fix you . . .Madara did something and I have to fix it so we can be together . . . Just us ",Obito said quietly, as he clutched a healing wound on his side .Zetsu tried to speak but the corrupted black Zetsu took over again .

"You shut the fuck up ,you bitch! You enjoyed dick that wasn't me ! The only wood you should ever want is this wood !",Zetsu screeched once again corrupted by his dark side .The branches dug deep into Obito ,only for him to vanish in smoke .

The real Obito was on his way out the window . But this did not stop the raging Zetsu .Vines shot out and dragged Obito back in . . .Obito was once again at Zetsu mercy .Unable to hurt his lover anymore ,Obito took the pain that was given to him .


End file.
